Drabbles
by hjemmelavet
Summary: Verschiedene Situationen, verschiedene Charaktere, Trauer, Hoffnung und Humor - aber IMMER genau 100 Wörter!
1. Das Erwachen

Titel: [SG-1]Das Erwachen

Staffel: egal

Pairing: S/J ?

Disclaimer: Wie immer

Inhalt: Verarbeitung einiger Gedanken ...

Anmerkung: eigentlich Non-FF, aber möglich, dass man es auch in Verbindung mit Sam und Jack sehen kann... weiß net so genau

******

Leere.

Dunkelheit.

Ernüchternd.

Angst.

Wie soll es weiter gehen?

Was kann ich ändern?

Kann er mir verzeihen?

Kann ich mir selber verzeihen?

Alles ist so falsch.

Warum habe ich es nicht bemerkt?

Es nie erkannt?

Brauchte solange um es zu verstehen?

Dass ich so ignorant war.

Ignorant.

Unwissend.

Egoistisch.

Interesselos.

Wo war die Liebe?

Ist sie?

Wie soll ich sie zeigen?

Ihm klar machen dass ich ihn liebe?

Immer geliebt habe.

Wie kann er noch an mich glauben?

Habe ich ihn doch so verletzt.

So missverstanden.

So ignoriert.

Was kann ich tun um ihn nicht zu verlieren?

Was nur?!

Angst.


	2. Der Zellkern

Titel: [SG-1]Der Zellkern  
Pairing: keins  
Anmerkung: Schuld für diese kuriose Eselsbrücke sind die ach so lieben Zellbestandteile und ihre noch kurioseren Aufgaben. Also, Herr Lange, falls Sie das hier lesen: Danke auch!  
Dicslaimer: wie immer

----------

----------

Jack saß da und lauschte Sams Erklärungen:

„…die hydrostatische Wirkung auf den Zellkern ist logolativ zu…"

Zellkern.  
Moment!  
Der Kern der Zelle.  
Zelte!  
Ja Genau das war's!  
Zelte waren im Kern sehr wichtig für ihre Missionen.  
Ohne sie hätten sie manche Nacht nicht überlebt.  
Sie entschieden über ihr äußeres Erscheinungsbild wenn es regnete.  
Sie sahen immer so aus wie ihre Zelte nicht aussahen.  
- Nass oder trocken.  
Zellkerne waren für die Existenz und das Erscheinungsbild eines Organismus verantwortlich.

Jack musste grinsen. Er hatte etwas aus ihrem Mund verstanden. Im Kern war er ein schlauer Mensch, nur gut, dass das niemand wusste.


	3. Du bist es

Titel: [SG-1] Du bist es...

Staffel: egal

Pairing: Jack/ ?

Anmerkungen: Ich denke es wird klar, an wen es sich richtet.

Widmung: Danke an Nosferata für ihre Freundschaft und die schöne Zeit beim FF-Basteln.

Disclaimer: das Übliche.

--------

--------

Deine Stärke, die du täglich beweist.

Dein Mut, der über meinen hinausgeht.

Dein Verständnis, wenn ich wieder einmal eine Grenze überschritten habe.

Dein Wissen, das so alles umfassend erscheint, dass ich fast Angst bekomme.

Deine Leidenschaft, mit der du dich deiner Arbeit hingibst.

Dein Vertrauen in mich, dass sich in deinen Augen widerspiegelt.

Dein Wille, jedes kleine Problem zu lösen.

Dein Verlangen, immer neues zu erfahren - niemals müde.

Etwas, was mir fehlt.

Wieder ist es Müdigkeit, die mich überfällt.

Schließe meine Augen.

Es wird klar - du bist es, die mir Stärke, Mut, Vertrauen und alles andere verleit.

Ich bin dankbar.


	4. Ein Abend in Frieden

Titel: [SG-1] Ein Abend in Frieden  
Staffel: egal  
Charakter: Jack O'Neill  
Anmerkung: Da der Sinn des Lebens so unergründlich ist, warum ist es nicht das Leben und seine kleinen Augenblicke, die man in Frieden genießen kann, selbst?

Disclaimer: das Übliche.

Viele Nächte saß ich hier. Habe über den Sinn des Lebens, meine Aufgabe und meine Arbeit in dieser Welt nachgedacht.

Gedanken gelebt, Erinnerungen druchgraben.

All das, ohne eine klare Einsicht zu erhalten.

Nichts erscheint klarer, nur weil ich nächtelang in die Sterne gestarrt habe.

Sollte es das? Sollten meine Gedanken nicht einen gewissen Sinn erhalten?

Doch schon wieder denke ich.

Muss nicht so schlau wie Daniel oder Sam sein, um zu begreifen, dass es letztendlich darum geht, für sich selbst sagen zu können: Ich habe gelebt.

In dieser Nacht lebe ich. Ein Bier in meiner Hand.

Ein Abend in Frieden.


	5. Ein altbekanntes Problem

Titel: [SG-1] Valentin-Challenge: Ein altbekanntes Problem

Inhalt: Jack steht an Valentienstag vor einem altbekannten Problem.

Anmerkung: nur eine spontane Idee... Auflösung muss sich jeder selbst suchen ;)

Disclaimer: wie immer.

-----

-----

Mit einem völlig leerem Kopf saß Jack da.

Erinnerungen kamen hoch.

Schreiben.

Kreativität.

Gefühle.

Fremdwörter, wenn es nach ihm ging.

Minutenlanges Grübeln, kein noch so kleiner Einfall wollte sich einstellen.

Schon in der Schule war er unfähig zu einer kreativen Gefühlsäußerung gewesen.

„Sein Mädel" war damals das Einzige gewesen, dass kein Kärtchen in ihrem liebevoll gebastelten Briefkästchen an ihrem Tisch hatte.

Nachdenklich starrte er auf das leere Kärtchen vor sich. Die Leere musste er füllen, für sie. Doch sie würde ihn verstehen können, sie kannte ihn.

Schließlich fand ein „Du weist schon was ich meine…" den Weg auf das Papier.


	6. Nachtgedanken

Titel: [SG-1] Nachtgedanken

Staffel: 7

Pairing: Sam/Jack

Anmerkung: Angelehnt an das gleichnamige Gedicht von Heinrich Heine.

Disclaimer: Auch dieses Mal wie immer.

****

****

_Denk ich an sie in der Nacht,_

_dann bin ich um den Schlaf gebracht._

_Ich kann nicht mehr die Augen schließen,_

_und meine heißen Tränen fließen._

_Die Jahre kommen und vergehen,_

_seit ich sie das erste Mal gesehen._

_Mein Sehnen und Verlangen wächst,_

_diese Frau hat mich verhext._

_Sieben Jahre flossen hin,_

_sieben lange Jahre sind dahin geflossen,_

_seitdem ich sie in Herz geschlossen._

_Niemals wird sie schwinden,_

_einen Weg aus meinem Herzen finden._

_Und denk ich an sie in der Nacht,_

_dann bin ich um den Schlaf gebracht._

_Lieg ich auf ewig wach,_

_sie in meinem Herzen._

_Du, Sam._


	7. Obst

Titel:[SG-1]Obst?

Staffel: 5

Pairing: Kopf+Obst

Anmerkungen: Und? Wer kennt das Gebilde, um das es da geht noch?! *gg*

Disclaimer: wie immer.

Es war bunt. Und ungewohnt.

Obst.

Obst?

Bananen, Kirschen, Ananas.

Drumherum auch ein bisschen Grünzeug.

Quer Beet durch die Fruchtsammlung.

Eine exotische Ansammlung, so viel war klar.

Auf weißem Untergrund.

Seltsam ungewohnt. Und irgendwie Fehl am Platz.

Aber doch irgendwie bekannt.

Aber woher?

Jack konnte sich nicht entsinnen,

wie, wann, warum oder wieso dieses Ding an diesen Ort kam.

Oder wo er es zum lezten Mal gesehen hatte.

Auch Sam und Daniel machten einen sehr verwirrten Eindurck,

und Hammond kratze sich fragend am Schädel.

Alle starrten in eine bestimmte Richtung.

„Teal'C! Was zum Sokar hast du da auf dem Kopf???"


	8. Regenbogen

Titel: [SG-1] Regenbogen

Rating: PG

Pairing: egal/Sam

Anmerkung: Nur ein paar Gedanken darüber, wie ein kleines Stück Leben aussehen könnte...

Widmung: allen Regentagen^^

Disclaimer: wie immer.

Regenschwere Wolken, dunkel und bedrohlich brausen sie dahin.

Über den Himmel, schwere Schatten auf der Erde hinterlassend.

Unbeständigkeit. Das Wetter - sein Leben.

Seit Tagen kaum geschlafen und immer wieder verdunkelt sich sein Horizont.

Wird das klare blau, dass all seine Sinne übersprühen lässt, von einem nasskalten Schauer überrollt und es wird dunkel um ihn.

Ist es nur er, oder geht es auch um sie?

Das Blau ihrer Augen, wie der Himmel kurz zuvor noch über ihm.

Bedrohlich hängen die Nebelschwaden im Wind, verdunkeln seine Sicht.

Das Wetter - sein Leben. Unbeständig - doch noch existiert die Hoffnung auf einen alles erhellenden Regenbogen.


	9. Steckengeblieben

Titel:[SG-1]Steckengeblieben?

Staffel: egal

Pairing: S/J

Anmerkungen: Na? wer ist wohl stecken geblieben??? (Das Reimen war eigentlich nicht beabsichtigt *gg*)

„Oh nein! Das kann es doch nicht sein!" kam's von O'Neill.

Der steckengebliebene Fahrstuhl ihm garnicht gefiel.

Neben ihm fängt auch Carter an zu murren.

Kann nicht mehr hören des Colonel's Murren.

„Keine Sorge, Colonel. Bald geht es weiter."

Jack guckt aber garnicht heiter.

Nun mit der Situation er konfrontiert,

alleine mit Sam den Verstand verliert.

Schnell ist ein Kuss ihr auf den Mund gedrückt

Bevor er sich wieder in seine…

Er dreht sich dreimal im Bette herum,

Die unbequemen Lagen sind wirklich zu dumm.

Dann das Wältzen hat ein Ende,

Und ein sanftes Schnarrchen erhellt die Wände.

…Wunschträume verdrückt.


	10. Tränen

Titel: [SG-1] Tränen

Staffel: ab 7

Charakter: Samantha Carter

Anmerkung: Ich denke jeder erlebt es einmal, dass die Tränen ohne einen weiteren Grund fließen. Und folgt man seinen Bedürfnissen nicht, suchen sich ewig unterdrückte Ängste, Wünsche, Zweifel und Ärger ihren Weg an die Luft...

Disclaimer: das Übliche.

Tränen.

Heiße Tränen der Verzweiflung.

Einsame Tränen, kalte Spuren auf ihren Wangen hinterlassend.

In der Nacht.

Am Tage.

In ihrem Quartier.

Im Labor.

Auf Einsätzen.

Überall.

Sie wusste nicht, wieso sie kamen aber sie kamen oft.

Immer häufiger, immer ungewollter.

Ein falscher Gedanke, eine unangenehme Situation, ein Ausrutscher, ein Missgeschick, eine kleine Enttäuschung und -sobald sie glaubte ungesehen zu sein- flossen sie, die Tränen.

Warum? War sie doch nie nahe am Wasser gebaut gewesen.

Immer die starke Soldatin - nie Schwäche gezeigt.

Vielleicht einen Tag zu lang - das Innerste ihrer Seele suchte den Weg nach draußen.

Sie würde etwas ändern müssen.


	11. Unglaublicher Zweckoptimismus

Titel:[SGC] Zweckoptimismus  
Staffel: egal  
Pairing: keins  
Disclaimer: Das Übliche.  
Anmerkungen: Nicht unbedingt Team bezogen. Als Charkter ist irgendein Mensch im SGC vorstellbar, der Mechaniker, die Putzfrau, ein Lieferant, der Koch - wer auch immer.  
Widmung: Einem ganz besonderen Menschen, auf den jedes einzelne Wort zutrifft.

---------

Unglaublicher Zweckoptimismus:

Wie kann man nur immer so optimistisch sein?  
Nie jammern, nie klagen, Schwäche zeigen? Nein, warum, auch?  
Einer ist erkältet, Grippe - bleibt zu Hause.  
Er? Nein, das einzige Mal, dass er umgehauen wurde  
-er vermag sich kaum zu erinnern- war eine Schweinehälfte,  
die auf ihn zugeschwungen kam - Sandsacktheorie eben.  
Manche Meinungen, Taten - einfach unergründlich.  
Woher diese Kraft, woher nehmen wenn nicht stehlen?  
Er muss entweder ein Gott sein, oder sich selbst lieben.  
Liebe gibt doch Kraft, oder wie war das doch gleich?  
Unglaublich, unverständlich, nicht nachvollziehbar.  
Und doch wird er gelebt -von ihm- unglaublicher Zweckoptimismus.


	12. Vergangene Tage

Titel: Vergangene Tage

Staffel: egal

Pairing: nope^^

Inhalt: Manchmal fällt einen etwas auf, was schon ewig da war.

Disclaimer: Das Übliche.

*****

Sam öffnete die Tür und ließ Tasche und Schuhe auf den Boden fallen, bevor sie den Laptop behutsam auf der Kommode abstellte.

Ihr Blick schweifte über ihr Wohnzimmer.

Stickige Luft, halb verdörrte Pflanzen, ungeöffnete Post.

So oder so ähnlich sah es wohl in jeder Wohnung eines SG Mitgliedes aus.

Sie stapelte die Briefe auf einen ordentlichen Haufen, als sie plötzlich inne hielt.

Was war das?

Das konnte doch nicht... wie hatte sie den übersehen können?

Dabei waren ihr diese Leute mit Dekorationen vergangener Tage und Feiertage doch immer ein Graus gewesen...

Beschämt ließ sie den verstaubten Adventskranz im Mülleimer verschwinden.


	13. Was man mit dem Kopf nicht alles tut

Titel:[SG-1] Was man mit dem Kopf nicht alles tut…

Staffel: vor der 8ten

Pairing: keins

Anmerkungen: Wozu einen der Versprecher einer Freundin alles bringen kann^^

SG-1 gelangweilt im Besprechungsraum:

„In letzter Zeit denke ich immer mit dem Kopf", sagte Daniel.

„Das geht? Ich kenne das eigentlich anders,…"

Jack und Sam lachen.

„Nein ich meine…"

„Jaja Daniel. Heute noch keinen schlauen Grammatikband gelesen? Du solltest dich auf deine Sprache statt auf außerirdisches Gebrabbel konzentrieren."

Daniel ließ mürrisch seinen Kopf auf seine Arme fallen.

„Ich wollte sagen dass ich in letzter Zeit etwas im Hinterkopf habe…"

„Keine Sorge Daniel. Auch ein Sprachwissenschaftler darf abundzu einmal Sprachprobleme haben."

Daniels Blick verriet seinen Missmut.

„Was ist mit dir los?", kam es von Jack.

„Ich hatte heute noch keinen Kaffee…"


End file.
